Ava
Ava is a vendor in Colleentale found in Bee Village, which is hidden in Waterfall. She is known as the only vendor in the movie willing to purchase items from the protagonist. Profile Appearance Ava shopkeeper has the same basic appearance as all other bees in-game, with a few exceptions: a different hairstyle, and a yellow and black shirt instead of a solid yellow and black dress. When Ava is paid to go to college, she dons a black graduation cap. The Shop itself shelves a branch with a leaf, a dragon's tooth, a glowing blue potion and two single socks, both very different in size and design. On top of a couple of what seems to be cardboard boxes, a picture of Blu can be seen. Although these items are displayed for purchase, they are unobtainable in the real movie and serve no purpose rather than decoration. The shop's "counter" is also just a cardboard box with the words "BEE SHOP" on its side facing the protagonist, matching the yellow color and clothes of Ava. Personality Ava, like most bees, speaks with incorrect capitalization and spelling. Though there are various dialogue options, typically she only says "hoi," to each, only noting the topic's existence when the protagonist ask about it (for example, if the protagonist asks about the shop, Ava only recommends that the protagonist goes there). Unlike most other bees, however, when the protagonist refuses to sell an item a second time, she speaks in perfect and fluent English. Main Story Neutral and True Pacifist Route The Bee Shop, located in Bee Village, is hidden from the rest of Waterfall and is only accessible from a non-lit path in the Mushroom room of Waterfall (Located east of Michelangelo's Shop). The Bee Village's existence is only noted by Mikey, who recommends the protagonist go to Bee Village when attempting to sell an item to him, Bobert, who gives the protagonist a hint on how to get there, and Amy Rose, who tells the protagonist how to get there, but recommends that she does not. The Bee Shop is the most efficient way in the game to obtain large amounts of GOLD. While selling items to Ava, for every eighth item sold she finds a sudden liking to the item being sold and offers a higher price for the item. If the protagonist denies selling the item, she puts up an even higher price. It is here that the protagonist should sell the item as it is the highest price she can get for it. If declined further, Ava berates the protagonist in proper English, and the item is not sold. Genocide Route Ava's dialogue and overall demeanor remain unchanged by the protagonist's killing spree throughout the Underground; she buys and sell items per usual. The only differences between the routes are her wares (She sells a "premiem" Bee Flake instead of "avez pay 4 colleg") and the music that plays while in the shop (slowed down, like other tracks on a Genocide Route). Since it is impossible to pay for Ava's college in this route, the protagonist cannot obtain the Bee Armor. Trivia * Ava has the same roles as the other characters. * Though Ava is just a human monster girl wearing a bee dress, she makes buzzing sounds when she goes to college. Category:Vendors Category:Waterfall Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bees Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Human monsters Category:Dave and Ava characters